<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【利艾】维多利亚的秘密 by SummerTeaTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645284">【利艾】维多利亚的秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree'>SummerTeaTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代paro，15伦小鬼与帅老男（天使与流氓）<br/>已经在一起设定，不要考究细节。前方不高能一定是错觉<br/>2014年底写的，不成熟也不深厚，尬得我无地自容……甜就好，可爱就好，现在的Sunmer写不出这种了。幼稚玩笑请见谅！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【利艾】维多利亚的秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>随着「天使舞会」的时尚演绎，全员超模身着黑色蕾丝内衣在舞台上绽放出让人血槽清空的迷人笑脸，银色气球在精致的12cm高跟鞋旁翩然飞扬，纯白的人造雪花犹如神灵降临圣洁了整个舞台。镁光灯交织的华美布景下，暗色屏幕绽放出「VICTORIA’S SECRET」字样，这个内衣界的奥斯卡、汇聚了全球超自然尤物的年度盛典完美谢幕，这让全世界少女直男如入梦境的性感之夜荣耀了年冬。</p><p>作为「维多利亚的秘密」特邀到场嘉宾，影星利威尔·阿克曼自然是亲身见证了为期两天的时尚盛况。秀场刚一结束为避免记者会混乱，所有到场嘉宾都被工作人员引入年度Party的专用通道。绕过香艳弥散的后台，男性嘉宾们都忍不住和搞怪卖萌的超模天使们打情骂俏，可是影帝利威尔先生却完全没有心情。只见他一边对向他打招呼的美女礼节性地点头问好，一边焦躁地按着电话：</p><p>「喂，死眼镜你去哪里了？快点给我搞一张回柏林的机票，立刻、马上。」</p><p>「哟哟，怎么个事啊利威矮？之后的Party不参加了吗？信不信这机会千载难逢啊……等明年你这货过气了，看主办方还邀请你。」</p><p>「去你的别问了，总之我必须即刻回去。」</p><p>「该不会是……担心和model们合影时尴尬吧？话说你穿内增高了吗啊哈哈哈哈……」</p><p>这要放在平时，利威尔估计早把电话给捏了然后冲回去再把韩吉给削了。可是今天，好像有更重要的事情摆在他面前克制着他的思想与冲动。男人歪着脑袋用脖子夹住手机，为给他递本子的姑娘洋洋洒洒地签了个大名，随后他躲过蜂拥而至的超模粉丝群，把自己拐到了后台侧门的角落里。</p><p>伦敦的夜色浓离，男人顿了一秒后对电话那头说：「艾伦他……发烧了。」</p><p>没过多久，噼里啪啦的键盘声伴随着韩吉难得冷静不颠不狂的声音隔空传来——这种时候玩笑可不能瞎开，</p><p>「三小时后直飞，只有经济舱。」</p><p>「没问题。」</p><p> </p><p>另一边，佩特拉端了水和药给被窝里蜷成一团的艾伦送上，艾伦喝了药之后很快就昏昏入睡。</p><p>人在脆弱的时候思绪总容易沉得很古，平时压心底的记忆碎片不愿想起，但还是会蹭蹭蹭地往上涌，侵占住原本就不够开阔、晕晕沉沉的大脑。</p><p>艾伦浅睡了一会儿，断断续续的梦境让他在中途猛然惊醒。虚掩的卧室门外，利威尔的管家佩特拉和昆达一男一女正在聊着：</p><p>「“维密内衣盛宴”的讨论已经突破5亿！好想去现场看啊……最漂亮的model还是翎儿，永远的黄金比例女神！」佩特拉的声音里侵染着激动，艾伦半眯缝着眼，隔着门他也能想象出姑娘说起这个话题时脸上洋溢的歆羡。</p><p>「漂亮倒是真的漂亮，可我还是没法忍受她居然在和Steven订婚期间还跟我们先生xxoo，这可真让人伤心啊……」昆达稍微压低了声音，但念在艾伦应该在熟睡的份上他又没有刻意回避，反正那孩子姑且也听不见。</p><p>不幸的是艾伦听见了。更不幸的是，这种前几个月已经上过娱乐头条的新闻听见了又能怎样？还不是每天装作不知道，继续隐忍着和人睡在一起。</p><p>艾伦抓住柔软的枕头把手深深嵌进枕芯里，也不知道是生病的原因还是真的心里难受，他抑制不住地在微微颤抖。</p><p>真是太没有出息了，艾伦·耶格尔……就因为先生是自己演艺工作的导师，是自己从小就奉为偶像男神的影帝，仅仅是因为自己太年轻，一没经验二没后台，又偏偏对那人太喜欢太依恋，以至于什么都要选择忍让和退步，生怕哪天得罪了先生被一脚踢开——反正想抱利威尔大腿的人又不止他艾伦一个。但自己确实不是因为想要上位才和先生在一起的，而是真真切切爱着他啊……</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，屋外响起了开门声，随后一阵比之前略微紧张的氛围在卧室外蔓延：</p><p>「利威尔先生！您大半夜的怎么回来了……也不和我们说一声去接您……」</p><p>「啊，演出结束就没事了。」利威尔并不打算和他们寒暄太多，「艾伦呢？」</p><p>「在里面，吃过药好多了。」</p><p>「我去看看。」</p><p>话没说完利威尔就推门而入，艾伦条件反射地翻个身掀开被子就要起来：「利威尔先生！」</p><p>——看吧看吧，就是这样。前一秒还在想些有的没的，下一秒一看到男人就郁闷全消，好像利威尔那张线条伶俐的扑克脸也能成为他艾伦的治愈神器。</p><p>利威尔赶紧走过去抓住艾伦的肩膀帮他把被子往上提，「小心一点，不用起来。」</p><p>男人用手试了试艾伦额头上的温度，表情有了一瞬间的缓和，「现在感觉怎么样？」</p><p>「嗯，没事了已经。烧早都退了。」艾伦听话地答着，蜜金色的眼眸蒙蒙的，腻腻的，看着已经好几天没见的男人揉满了眷恋。</p><p>「利威尔先生……」少年伸手攀上男人的脖子，两个人迫不及待地交换了一个绵长而细致的吻，就好像男人没回来之前，艾伦那小小的脑袋里装的一股子酸劲全都不是真的。</p><p>艾伦在利威尔的颈窝间用鼻尖细细嗅嗅，仿佛在找回失了那人几天的味道。然后他把脑袋支楞到男人的肩膀上悠悠地开口道，</p><p>「今年的秀场很精彩吧……我有看“金装女神”系列，主场的model，真的好漂亮啊……」小眼神斜斜地瞟向男人侧脸，可挨得太近，那人什么表情他根本看不清。</p><p>「啊，确实不赖。那场是谁？」男人温热的吐息倾倒在艾伦颈间，身前的小人儿一阵颤悠。</p><p>「是、是……翎儿吧……好像……」艾伦有点心虚，虽然是故意的，但是又生怕男人看出他的小算盘跟他生气。不过说出去的话泼出去的水，谁叫他就是忍不住。</p><p>「……」利威尔蹙着眉头仔细思考了一会儿，「哦，是的吧，场子太多记不清了……你说是就是。」说起美女与走秀，男人的语气平淡无波，仿佛自己才是懵懵懂懂的那一个。</p><p>妈的，居然当着老婆的面说起绯闻对象都能这么淡定，果然是影帝啊影帝！</p><p>艾伦心里狂打着小鼓，万千匹羚羊奔腾摇摆。但想想自己现在的身体状况和处境，他只能憋着气把愤愤的不平吞了回去。</p><p>「利威尔先生。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我不知道伦敦怎么样，但是柏林，下雪了呢。」</p><p>利威尔把靠在自己肩头的小鬼拉开，两个人一起看向窗外。透明的落地窗隔开了外部的严寒，细碎的雨点夹带着雪花簌簌飘下来。</p><p>「我想走过去看看。」</p><p>「好。」利威尔把艾伦从床上扶起，他们走到窗前，49层的高度足以让两人俯瞰德国最大城市的全貌。</p><p>夜空犹如深蓝色的天鹅绒，楼下著名的勃兰登堡门，菩提树下大街和远处的夏洛腾堡宫都闪耀着年末或橙暖或彩蓝的灯光，纯白的雪粒为这些历史名胜蒙上一层清丽和优雅。</p><p>「谢谢您回来陪我，利威尔先生。伦敦的Party还盛大着吧。」艾伦看着窗外的风景，平静地说。</p><p>「是很空前。全球目光汇集在那，想不热闹都不行。」</p><p>「那您为什么要回来？」</p><p>「嗯？」对突如其来的语气转变，利威尔一时没反应过来，「你刚才不还说我回来很高兴吗？啧，矛盾的小鬼……」</p><p>「您知道吗？利威尔先生，我很怕。」</p><p>「怕什么？」这小鬼果然是烧坏了吗，讲话牛头不对马嘴……</p><p>艾伦顿了顿，话已至此，心想干脆就趁着生病，任性一回吧。</p><p>「我怕……我怕明天一早起来，手机邮件各大娱乐版面推送的最新消息，又是拍到您和哪个名模睡了！」</p><p>「哈？」剧情太跳跃利威尔有点乱，这都什么跟什么啊？他猛然想起小鬼是不是之前就话里有话。</p><p>艾伦尽量让自己沉住气，他稳了稳话一出口有些激动的情绪，就像窗外已经略显狂躁的雪。</p><p>「我看了，关于维密盛会，从登机到记者会，再到谢幕，那些天使们自信地笑啊，跳啊，美得我都心动，这一晚整个世界都是她们的！我羡慕，也肯定人家的付出，收获是理所当然的。只是……利威尔先生是秀场的大腕嘉宾……更何况，之前还和这里面的一些人有过一腿！」</p><p>「艾伦。」利威尔打断男孩越说越激动的话语，低压声线显示他有点生气了。</p><p>男人摆正艾伦的肩膀让他面向自己。窗外的雪花兀自飘着，安静的柏林之夜隐没了房内两个人呼闻的声音，悄然蔓延出一股无言冷寂的尴尬。</p><p>艾伦抿着嘴垂着头不去看利威尔，利威尔却抓着艾伦肩头看着他。几分钟后，时钟打破了静默，「铛……铛……铛……」柏林时分午夜四点。</p><p>男人叹了口气，几天的外出让他有些疲累。艾伦好歹还借着药劲睡了一阵，他可是一天一夜都没有休息了，好不容易搭上飞机，还一直掐着表担心那边发烧的小鬼。</p><p>「艾伦你听我说。」利威尔托住男孩的脸让他把目光对上自己，确认了对方现在并不糊涂可以把话听进去之后，男人沉寂了一下开口说道：</p><p>「在秀场的时候我有点迷茫……总之就是心不在焉。后来我知道了，那么多漂亮的天使，可在我心里，最挂念的人还是你。」男人眼神低了下来，抚在艾伦脸颊上的手缓慢向下滑过——艾伦的脖颈，艾伦的胸口，艾伦的腰……所经之处都是痴情的摩挲，连原本锐利的眼神，都温柔了下来。</p><p>艾伦感受着男人视线和手掌的粘附，不知为什么他的身体和心口都被挠得痒痒的。又是心软了吗？</p><p>眼看即将沦陷，这样的剧情进展下去一定是不正常的……果然艾伦忽然又想起了什么，只见他心向果断实则娇嗔地打掉男人抚在自己身上的手，退了一步躲到窗帘后面，</p><p>「你你你你你……太入戏了我差点就忘了你是个影帝……你别给我装!」说着他就抓起一旁的帘布以示警备。</p><p>利威尔黑着脸扶额，「我说……你能不能别破坏气氛啊你这熊孩子……」</p><p>「那你说！你跟绯闻model究竟是怎么一回事？」艾伦一手握拳一手抓住帘布，张牙舞爪的样子虽然矫情，但别提多可爱。</p><p>「炒作……是炒作……怎么说你也算演艺圈的，这么低级的捆绑营销还这么认真。」</p><p>「我，我不信……」男孩气焰明显降了几分，咕哝着嘴状似纠结。</p><p>「喂，你看巨乳肥臀有感觉吗？」</p><p>「你别转移话题！」</p><p>「回答我。」</p><p>「……我不知道。」</p><p>「不知道就是没感觉，否则你怎么爱上我。」</p><p>「这不冲突的好嘛！」</p><p>「不冲突吗？你性别男爱好男，我也一样，看女人根本没感觉……没感觉怎么硬得起来？硬不起来怎么搞？」利威尔也觉得既然说出来了就干脆一鼓作气，这小鬼，不给他弄明白了，他就能一直跟你犟。</p><p>「你以为都像对着你那撩人腿小蛮腰让人忍不了提枪上阵操你个七七四十九遍醉生梦死飘飘欲仙……」</p><p>「别说了利威尔先生！你这解释也忒下流了！说好的气氛都被你搞坏了!」艾伦气急败坏地摇了一把手中的窗帘，脸被熏得红红的，像个小苹果。</p><p>利威尔看小鬼现在只是赌气却不生气了，便挑了挑眉毛对艾伦勾勾手，「呐、我说小鬼，我有礼物要送给你。」</p><p>「嗯？什么礼物？」艾伦半个身子藏在落地的窗帘后，他伸出脖子长长地探询，大眼睛骨碌碌像个海绵宝宝。</p><p>「这个！」利威尔哗啦一下从旅行包里掏出一件夜黑色丝质透明的小料，艾伦刚一看见就吓得把手中的窗帘一溜烟拉到对面那头，</p><p>「我的天啊！你确定这是给我的？！」艾伦仔细检查着窗帘有没有被拉严实，从耳根热到脑门的红晕快把小家伙给烧熟了，想想等一会儿可能要发生的事儿，他就开始屁股跟着脑壳疼。</p><p>「都去了维密秀不拿内衣拿什么？听话快换上……成套的……」利威尔说着就来抓正要开溜的小鬼，后半句磁性的攻音里还带着几分讨好。</p><p>「吖吖还是女式的……什么恶趣味……这不行……真不行……」艾伦推却着，围着屋子乱跑，完了还带上一句，「我还发着烧呢……」</p><p>「你不是说已经好了吗？跑这么欢烧你妹啊……天使的Bra有多贵你知道吗？快给老子换上！不然逮到你别怪我不客气……」</p><p> </p><p>当然，至于敬酒不吃吃罚酒的天使最终被影帝压在身下剥光衣服换上那身紧致诱惑的“天使舞会”，被嗷嗷玩成什么样那就是后话了……只是第二天早上，利威尔和艾伦的共同经纪人韩吉接到了这样一个电话：</p><p>「艾伦烧还没退，今天不能去公司了。啊、还有，帮我把今年的Victoria’s Secret主题新款全部订一套。中码就可以了。」</p><p>韩吉镜片下的脸接近石化，因为她听到了电话那头闷声传来的一句少年轻响：「呜……流、氓……」</p><p> </p><p>End^^</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>